


Happenstance Set the Vibe

by angelsaves



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff gets sick of waiting for Jordy to pick up what he's putting down. </p>
<p>Pass_shoot_porn fill for the prompt "paying your dues." Title from "I Want You" by Third Eye Blind (covered by Alana Davis).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happenstance Set the Vibe

Jeff has never been this frustrated in his life. Usually, when he wants somebody, all he really has to do is blush and dimple at them, and maybe imply that they could teach him a thing or two about sex. It works pretty well for him. But now it's halfway through the damn season, and if Jeff smiles any harder at Jordy, he thinks his face will fall off. 

Eric is no help -- he just laughs like Jeff's told the best joke ever when he asks for advice. So, okay: Jeff is on his own, here. Fine. He can handle it. All he has to do is get Jordy alone.

A bunch of the guys are planning on going out to a bar later that night. "You going?" Jeff asks Jordy, nudging him with his shoulder.

"Yeah, why not?" Jordy says. "You?"

"Yeah, I think I am," Jeff says, and grins up at him.

He puts on his tightest jeans and T-shirt, because if he's going to do this, he's going to do it right. The mirror shows him built jailbait with sick flow and a killer smile. Bingo.

Even better, when Jeff shows up at the bar and catches Jordy's eye, Jordy's glass of beer starts to slip out of his hand. Yeah, this is going to work. He can feel it.

"Hey," Jeff says, sliding into the booth next to Jordy. "Did I miss anything good?"

"Just my brother striking out big-time with the waitress," Jordy says.

"No game," Sasha agrees, shaking his head. 

"I can see that any night," Jeff says, and laughs with them.

"Hey, Skinner!" Eric's back with a tray of glasses. He puts it down, then fist-bumps Jeff. "When'd you get here?"

"A minute ago," Jeff says. "Heard you're not taking the waitress home." He grabs a beer from the tray.

"Not this time," Eric agrees cheerfully. "Scoot your ass over, McBain."

McBain does, and so does Gleason, and Sasha, and Jordy, which pushes Jeff almost off the bench. Almost, because Jordy's arm comes up around his waist and catches him. Jeff just barely manages to muffle a squeak of surprise in his glass.

"Okay there, Skins?" Jordy asks quietly.

"I'm good," Jeff says, and grins at him. In a minute or two, maybe he'll snuggle in a little closer.

The conversation flows back and forth over the table, but Jeff is too busy scheming -- and enjoying the feel of Jordy's hand on his waist -- to really join in. Jordy's hands are huge, and his strong fingers are splayed out to cover him practically from hip to ribcage. He's into it.

"I have to piss," Jordy says suddenly. "Out of the way, Skins."

Jeff gets up, but stays enough in the way that Jordy has to push past him a little. "Me too," he informs the table, and follows.

Jordy's in a stall when Jeff catches up. "What, are you jerking off first?" he jokes.

"Shut up, Skinner," Jordy says. His voice sounds kind of... strained.

"Holy shit, you are!" Jeff says, delighted.

"I said shut up! Look, I can't --"

"Can't what?" 

Jordy slams the stall door open, holding his pants up with one hand. "It wouldn't be fair to my brother, okay? Now go away!"

Manfully, Jeff resists the urge to look at Jordy's boner. "What the hell do you mean, not fair to your brother?"

Jordy blinks. "You mean you're not, like..." He waves his hand in a gesture that probably means "banging."

"Really not," Jeff says. "He's straight, for one thing."

"But you guys... and he's the captain," Jordy says. "And I'm new."

"What, like he gets dibs? Or you have to pay your dues before you get to fuck me? That's just weird," Jeff says.

"Look, I don't know," Jordy says. He looks deeply confused and still has one hand on his waistband, and Jeff is suddenly overcome.

"I want _you_ ," Jeff says, and he pulls Jordy's head down for a kiss. Jordy gets the picture quickly -- he backs them into the stall, pulls the door closed, and pushes Jeff against it to kiss him thoroughly.

When Jordy moves to kiss his throat, Jeff says, "I could jerk you off. Or we could go back to my place."

"Mmm. Mine's bigger," Jordy says.

"I have lube and condoms, and I know exactly where they are," Jeff counters.

"You want to fuck me?" Jordy asks. The image floods Jeff's brain: big blond Jordy, bent over and ready for him.

"Yeah," he says. "I really do."

He can feel the shudder run through Jordy. "Then let's get the fuck out of here."

Jeff lets Jordy say some nonsense about a Mario Kart bet to get them out of the bar, and then keeps trying to catch his eye in the rear view mirror on the way home. It doesn't work, but it's fun to try.

As soon as they get inside Jeff's house, Jordy starts taking off his clothes. Jeff puts down his keys and leans against the front door to watch. "Too impatient for the bedroom?" he asks.

Jordy drops his pants. "I figured I'd blow you here, and then we could mess around for a while before you stick it in me," he says, as casually as if he were suggesting beer first, Mario Kart second.

Jeff swallows. "Cool," he says.

"I really want to blow you," Jordy adds. He bends over to take off his boxers, then gets on his knees in front of Jeff. "That okay?"

"Really, really okay," Jeff says. He grabs the doorknob behind him for some kind of grip, and lets Jordy undo his jeans and fish out his dick. Just seeing Jordy like this, naked and on his knees for Jeff while he's still mostly dressed, has Jeff ready to go off like a rocket before Jordy even touches him.

"Awesome," Jordy says, and swallows him down.

"Oh my god," Jeff says. He puts his free hand on Jordy's head.

Jordy pulls off. "Good?" he asks.

"Yeah," Jeff says fervently, and Jordy goes back down -- way down. Jeff wonders crazily if deep-throating is easier if you're ridiculously tall, and strokes Jordy's hair encouragingly. "Jesus, Jordy," he says. "Is this what you do for fun down on the sod farm?"

Jordy swallows around him instead of answering, and it feels so good that Jeff's eyes roll back in his head.

"Hang on, let me pull out, I'm going to --" Jeff pulls out just in time to come on Jordy's broad chest instead of in his mouth.

"I don't mind swallowing," Jordy says. He trails one finger through the stripe and licks it, like he's demonstrating.

"I'll remember that," Jeff says. "Come on, let's go to the bedroom already."

"This way?" Jordy asks, heading for the stairs. He wiggles his ass a little, and Jeff can't help but reach out for a handful.

In his room, Jeff tackles Jordy to the bed and licks his own come off his chest. It gets Jordy going, or maybe it's the way Jeff is writhing on top of him.

"Want me to do something about this?" Jeff offers, fitting his hand around Jordy's dick, flushed dark against his pale skin.

"Sure," Jordy says. "You want to jerk me off?"

"That's all?" Jeff starts anyway, a slow, easy rhythm.

"You're still going to fuck me, right?" Jordy asks, running one hand through Jeff's hair.

"Duh," Jeff says. "As soon as I get it up again." He's close already -- there are some advantages to being young.

"Then yeah, that's all I need." He's sort of riding Jeff's hand already, and it's really hot. Jeff jerks him harder, and Jordy makes a needy sound, rocking his head back to expose his throat. Jeff bites it, gently enough not to leave too much of a mark, just because it's there, and Jordy bucks up against him.

"Okay, okay," Jordy says not long after that, "are you ready?"

It's obviously rhetorical, since Jeff's rubbing his boner on Jordy's leg, but Jeff says, "Yeah," anyway. "Let me get the stuff." It's in his bedside table, within easy reach. He rips off a condom and grabs the bottle of lube, and sits up on his feet. "You want to turn over?"

"Nah, this is good," Jordy says lazily. "I can see your dumb face."

For that, Jeff pinches his butt. Then, because he's not one to bite off his nose to spite his face, he pours lube into his hand and fingers Jordy open.

"That's enough," Jordy says. "Come on, fuck me already, Skins."

"God, you're pushy," Jeff says, but he knows he's grinning anyway. "Here, help me with the condom, my hands are all lube-y."

Jordy rolls it onto him, then pushes Jeff onto his back. Jeff yelps, and Jordy says, "You were going too slow."

"Fine," Jeff says, reaching up to take Jordy's hips in his hands. "We'll do it your way."

And Jordy slides down onto Jeff's dick. He feels so tight and good around him that Jeff makes an embarrassing little sound, but Jordy just says, "Yeah," in a husky voice. He starts to move, and all Jeff can do is hold on and watch as Jordy rides him.

"Oh God," Jordy says a little later, clenching tighter around Jeff's dick.

"I usually go by -- Jeff," Jeff jokes, and then he realizes that Jordy is coming, just like that. He wraps his hand around Jordy's dick to stroke him through it. Then Jordy bends down to kiss him again, and Jeff comes too, with Jordy still all around him.

"Bet you're sorry you waited," Jeff says, a while later.

Jordy stretches and puts his arm around Jeff, like they're teenagers at a movie. "Nah," he says. "This turned out okay."

"'Okay,'" Jeff mimics him.

Jordy kisses him and says, "We've still got time."


End file.
